


Walk In Nature

by Hidge



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: A little fluffy, Alternate Universe, Artists and Lawyers, Camping, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidge/pseuds/Hidge
Summary: When Christen thinks of camping, she thinks of bugs and dirt, and being dirty.When Tobin thinks of camping, she thinks of campfires and smores, running around without shoes on and having the time of her life.Uh oh.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819459
Comments: 50
Kudos: 318





	Walk In Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, Princess Press camping! Lol.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (And yes, Morena gets her own tag now in this universe.)

“Baby, no,” Christen stated firmly.

“Baby, yes,” Tobin pressed with a grin as she followed her girlfriend around the apartment, from the living room to the kitchen.

Christen whirled around to face her and placed her hands on her hips. “Tobin,” she sighed in exasperation. “We are not going camping for our anniversary.”

“Why not?” Tobin pouted.

Tobin loved the outdoors; she had been raised with a love for outdoor activities like hiking, camping, and fishing. She wanted to share that with Christen and show her how fun it could be. She also thought that camping had the potential to be incredibly romantic, or at least how she was planning it all in her head was romantic. A beach. A campfire. Some alcohol. Some cuddling.

“Because,” Christen huffed. “It’s cold! And there are bugs! And no hot water! No real bathrooms, Tobin!”

Christen finally stopped moving around the space, resting back against the kitchen counter, and Tobin gently slipped both arms around her waist. She placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and then on her mouth. “I’ll keep you warm, babe.”

The lawyer rolled her eyes. “I know that you would make an exceptional effort.”

Tobin grinned triumphantly. “So that’s a yes?”

Christen quickly shook her head. “No, no, definitely not.” She placed her own hands on Tobin’s waist and slowly moved them upwards until they wrapped around her shoulders. “I thought that we could go out for a really nice dinner, have a little champagne, come back here and just spend the whole night together.” She leaned in and intentionally blew puffs of hot air in Tobin’s ear. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

Tobin pulled back to put a less tempting amount of space between their faces, and furrowed her brow. “Are you trying to bribe me with sex?”

“Yes. Is it working?”

Tobin pursed her lips and seriously considered the question. She knew that she was very intrigued. “I will not be persuaded by sexual favours,” she finally responded with a confirming nod. “I am a strong woman.”

Christen took a step closer, eliminating all space between them, and her fingers crept underneath Tobin’s t-shirt, tickling her bare skin. “Are you sure, baby?”

“Uh huh,” Tobin squeaked.

They heard Morena bark behind them and it gave Tobin a much needed reprieve. She spun around and walked up to the dog with a big grin. “Hey there, girl!” She dropped to her knees and scratched Morena’s fur until the dog was on her back with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “Chris,” she said as she looked over her shoulder, “watch this. Hey Morena, sit.” The dog sat up obediently. “Morena,” she began slowly, “raise your paws if you want to go _camping_.” The dog quickly shifted her weight to her hind legs and raised both her front paws in the air. “What a good girl!” Tobin quickly grabbed a treat from the cupboard before she proudly turned around to face her girlfriend. “See? Camping is a winner.” 

Christen stood with an arched eyebrow and her arms crossed over chest. “How long did it take you to teach her that?”

“I mean, a few days,” Tobin admitted as she scratched the back of her neck. “It was real incentivized learning.” She stepped back towards Christen and grabbed her hands. “You have to admit that it’s pretty cute.”

Christen finally cracked a smile. “Yeah, it is cute.”

“Soo,” she spoke after a prolonged pause, “camping?”

Christen leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her mouth. “No.”

When Tobin crawled into bed that night, at a reasonable hour, she immediately began to kiss the back of her girlfriend’s neck.

Christen reached a hand up to tangle in her hair and she moaned appreciatively. “Mmm, that’s nice.”

Tobin opened her mouth and increased the pressure of her kiss as her hand slipped underneath the Harvard Law t-shirt that Christen was wearing. Her palm skimmed her girlfriend’s belly and then slowly caressed the underside of her breast with a single finger. “Are you in the mood to fool around?” She husked.

Christen hummed, followed by a giggle. “Very much so. I’ve been so busy at work lately, we’ve barely touched each other.”

Tobin grinned to herself. “How do you want me to fuck you tonight, baby?”

Christen rolled onto her back and wrapped both of her arms around Tobin’s neck. “God, I love it when you ask. So hot.” She tilted her chin up to kiss Tobin eagerly and then she was gripping the front of her t-shirt. “Fast. With your fingers. _Please_.”

The artist smiled in approval. “Good girl, but I think I need a little more tonight.”

Christen furrowed her brow but her hands never left Tobin’s body. She slowly placed them on her biceps and repeatedly stroked up and down. “What?” She questioned softly. She quickly followed up with another question, eager to please. “What do you need?”

“What do you think I need?” She exhaled.

Christen looked up at her in confusion. “Do you want me on my hands and knees?”

Tobin kissed her through a chuckle. “No, baby.”

Christen paused to think again, and then her mouth dropped open in shock before she smacked Tobin on the shoulder. “Tobin!” She cried indignantly. “You’re trying to use sex to get me to say yes to camping?! Really?!”

“Hey!” Tobin protested. “You tried to bribe me with sex! It’s pretty much the same thing.” She pouted as she moved from hovering over Christen to settling on her side. “So how are we going to settle this? This anniversary thing is bringing out the worst in us.”

“Chess?” Christen proposed.

“No.”

That was a sure loss for Tobin.

“A race?”

“Hell no. How about a game of FIFA?”

Christen arched an elegant eyebrow. “I don’t think so.”

“A staring contest,” she offered jokingly.

Christen smiled as she brushed her thumbs across Tobin’s cheeks. “I think you would have the advantage. Didn’t you say just the other day that you could look into my green eyes forever?” She laughed teasingly.

“Yeah,” Tobin mumbled in embarrassment. She had been a little drunk but the statement still had merit. “Okay, I got it,” she spoke after a moment. “Rock, paper, scissors. Simple. No advantages.”

Christen took a few minutes to think before she nodded. “Okay, that sounds fair. Best two out of three?”

Tobin agreed and quickly sat up in the bed. “Okay, let’s do it.” She knew that her ultra competitive side was already showing, but she couldn’t help it.

Christen sat up as well and tucked her hair behind her ears before she fixed her girlfriend with a serious expression. “Rock, paper, scissors, _not_ rock, paper, scissors, shoot,” she clarified.

Tobin nodded in agreement. “Bring it on.”

“Rock, paper, scissors,” they chanted at the same time.

Christen triumphed with a squeal as her paper covered Tobin’s rock.

She went with paper again in the second game and Tobin countered with scissors.

Tobin narrowed her eyes as she prepared for the grudge match.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” they said together again. 

They both drew scissors.

Christen huffed, and Tobin couldn’t help but find it unbearably attractive. Competitiveness was sexy.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

“Ah!” Tobin gloated as she threw her hands in the air. “My rock crushes your scissors!” She grinned and watched her girlfriend purse her lips in displeasure. She leaned forward and captured Christen’s mouth in a promising kiss. “Don’t worry, baby, it’ll be fun.”

Christen stood holding Morena’s leash and watched Tobin pack her Jeep for the weekend. It was Saturday morning, two days away from the anniversary of Christen showing up at Tobin’s door and becoming her girlfriend, and she reminded herself that she loved her goofy, cocky, kind, free-spirited girlfriend. She really loved Tobin so she could survive a weekend in the woods.

Or at least that’s what she kept repeating in her head. It was to be determined.

She stared uneasily as Tobin packed item after item. She had given Christen guidance on what kind of clothes to bring, but everything else had been left up to Tobin. She loaded the tent, foldable chairs, a bundle of firewood, water, fishing gear, and several bags that contained whatever else they apparently needed. She trusted Tobin, especially with something like this that was so far out of her own comfort zone, but she was not accustomed to not being in charge.

One perk was that she got to watch Tobin’s calves and biceps flex in her shorts and tank top as she made sure that everything was secure in the back of the Jeep. If she was going to be subjected to bugs, and dirt, and an overall lack of hygiene, then she was going to take the opportunity to ogle her hot girlfriend.

Tobin jumped down from the back of the Jeep to the pavement. “All done! You ready, babe?”

She glanced down at Morena before she turned back to Tobin. “Yes,” she replied hesitantly, “I’m ready.” 

Christen unclipped the leash and Morena excitedly leaped into the backseat. She took that as her cue to get in as well.

They drove up the Pacific Coast Highway to Leo Carrillo State Park and Christen appreciated that Tobin had chosen a campground near a gorgeous beach so at least she could pretend that she was still in the city. She could swim and suntan and procrastinate going into that inevitable tent.

Tobin easily found their campsite and set to work unpacking what she needed from the Jeep.

“Do you need any help?” Christen asked apprehensively.

Tobin skipped towards her and gave her a sweet kiss. “No, you can relax. Once I set up the tent, we can go to the beach.”

Christen nodded and then slowly moved to sit at the picnic table on their campsite while Morena sniffed her new environment. Tobin set up the tent in what was surely record time and Christen watched in awe. Clearly the artist was from an outdoorsy family.

It was kinda sexy.

“Ready to hit the beach?” She asked with a proud smile.

Christen nodded again and waved her hand over her body. “Yup, you did tell me to wear my bathing suit under my clothes.”

“Awesome, then let’s go,” she said as she offered Christen her hand.

Tobin’s joy and enthusiasm were rather infectious so Christen found herself smiling as they walked to the beach. She had Morena’s leash in her other hand while Tobin carried towels under her arm and a little cooler.

A little cooler with a picnic lunch inside. Her girlfriend had packed a picnic. Even she wasn’t heartless enough to find that anything but adorable.

They found a spot that was reasonably private and away from the crowd, and Tobin laid out the towels. Christen immediately stripped down to her bathing suit and laid out on the towels with her sunglasses perched comfortably on her nose. She happily stretched her toes and she could hear Tobin chuckling above her.

“Are you comfortable, your highness?” She joked.

“Very much, thank you,” Christen answered primly.

She could feel Tobin moving to sit beside her and then a hand was on her abdomen. “May I be of service somehow? Perhaps by applying sunscreen?”

Christen smirked and slowly slid her sunglasses down her nose to get a good look at Tobin’s expression. “Such a selfless suggestion,” she quipped.

“I know,” Tobin replied seriously. “I live to serve.”

Christen laughed, but she did grab the backpack that she had brought with her and handed Tobin a bottle of sunscreen. Tobin sat behind her, legs on either side, and generously applied sunscreen to her back. She just chuckled to herself as Tobin took her time running her big, strong hands all over her body. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist, tightly, and kissed the top of her shoulder.

“All done,” she murmured.

“Thank you. That was very… thorough.”

Tobin laughed against her ear. “I take my responsibilities very seriously. I wouldn’t want your perfect skin damaged.”

Christen turned her head enough to kiss Tobin on the mouth.

Tobin showed tremendous self-control when she pulled away with a smile. “How about we go for a little swim, then eat our lunch, and explore some of the caves nearby?” 

“Sounds great,” she replied sincerely.

And they did just that. Tobin was just as playful in the water as Morena and Christen giggled, embarrassingly loudly, as Tobin splashed her, and grabbed her around the waist to toss her into an oncoming wave, and a host of other goofy nuisance activities. They ate Tobin’s packed lunch of sandwiches and quinoa salad, and then they set off down the beach with Morena excitedly running after them.

And she was all over Tobin as soon as they found a secluded little cave.

Morena occupied herself with some serious digging while she clutched Tobin’s shoulders and eagerly explored her mouth.

Tobin chuckled, quite cockily, with her hands on Christen’s hips as she pulled away from another kiss. “Seems like someone likes camping.”

“This isn’t camping,” Christen pointed out. “This is a beach day, and you look sexy.” She knew that she looked good in a bikini, she was thin and she had nice skin, but Tobin’s body was something to be admired. She was strong and chiselled like a sculpture. She ran her hands over Tobin’s tan, muscled biceps before she placed both of them on her abdomen. Tobin had pulled her shorts back on over her swimsuit bottoms, but they still showed off the shape of her wonderful thighs and so much tan skin. Her thumbs slowly brushed the indents of the muscles beneath her palms and she leaned forward to kiss Tobin’s neck and jaw. “And I may not be so willing in that tent,” she whispered to tease.

Tobin tossed her head back to laugh, exposing more of the skin underneath her jaw to Christen’s tongue. With a playful pat to her ass, she responded, “We’ll see about that, baby.”

Christen wasn’t exactly sure why her girlfriend sounded supremely confident.

Christen had to admit that maybe this wasn’t so bad – but she wasn’t about to say that out loud.

She watched Tobin build a fire, after setting up a camp chair for her, and then cook them some delicious chicken kebabs for dinner with the kitchen supplies that she had packed.

Christen was definitely impressed by her renaissance woman.

After Tobin had cleaned the dishes and gathered everything she needed for smores, she turned to Christen with another childlike grin. “Oh, I almost forgot! I brought something else you’ll like.” She rushed to the Jeep and returned with a distinctly shaped brown paper bag. She held it up with a bright smile made even more endearing by the light from the campfire flickering across her face. “Would you like a scotch?”

“I would love one.”

Tobin grabbed two mugs and sat next to her, in the other camp chair, as she poured the scotch.

“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Christen asked curiously after she had accepted her mug. “Watching you pack this morning, well I’ve never seen you quite so organized.”

The artist shrugged nonchalantly. “What can I say? I love camping, it was my favourite thing to do growing up, and I want to share it with you.”

“Well you are making me very comfortable,” she said as she burrowed further into her favourite sweater of her girlfriend’s. She gazed across the fire at Morena, sound asleep. “Almost romantic,” she teased.

Tobin salaciously wiggled her eyebrows. “This is my most elaborate plan yet to get into your pants.”

Christen laughed before taking a large sip of her drink. “We’ll see, Casanova.”

They ate smores, even with Christen’s mild, girlish complaints that they were “so sticky”, and drank scotch late into the night. Before bed, Tobin walked her to the onsite bathrooms (Thank God) and she was able to do part of her nightly routine in relative peace.

When she settled in the tent, in her sleeping bag complete with a cushy pad beneath it, she was actually rather comfortable.

“Tobin,” she whispered in the dark. “Will Morena be okay out there?”

“Yeah, Chris,” Tobin assured her. “She’s right at the entrance of the tent. We can reach out and touch her if we want.”

“Okay,” she exhaled. “I trust you.”

“Don’t worry, babe. She’ll let us know if something is wrong.”

Christen silently agreed and shifted closer to Tobin. “Why aren’t we sharing a sleeping bag?”

Tobin chuckled and slipped both of her hands behind her head. “It does get warm in these things, ya know? Our zippers are facing each other though, so we can easily make one giant sleeping bag.” Christen moved again and Tobin took the hint, with one arm around Christen’s hips, she pulled the other sleeping bag in and made sure that the zippers were pushed all the way down. “Better?”

Christen settled on her girlfriend’s chest and pushed a hand into her hair. “Is now a good time to admit that this version of you turns me on? All handy and resourceful, a woodswoman.”

“What an interesting turn of events,” Tobin murmured with a pleased expression. “Just wait until tomorrow when I take you fishing.”

“God,” she whispered as she brought her mouth down to Tobin’s. “I might just drop my panties.”

Tobin laughed heartily and ran her hands from Christen’s shoulders all the way down to her butt, and she got a good grasp. She dipped her tongue into Tobin’s mouth and smiled at the faint taste of chocolate and scotch mixed with toothpaste. She kissed Tobin leisurely until she sat up and pulled the long-sleeved shirt that she was wearing over her head. With no bra on underneath, Tobin’s hands went right to her breasts. There was enough of a chill in the nighttime air that, mixed with her arousal, made it so that her nipples were already peaked. Tobin’s face took on a very serious quality as she sat up as well and focused her attention.

“Chris,” she husked, “your tits look so good.”

Tobin’s praise made her feel like she actually had a bust.

Christen keened as Tobin kneaded the soft flesh in her hands. Tobin was so hot when she got like this – singularly focused with that dark look in her eyes. It was just dangerous enough to send a shiver down her spine. She pushed both of her hands into Tobin’s always silky, honey brown hair as the woman’s mouth moved to kiss her sternum. She adjusted herself in her girlfriend’s lap so that their pelvises were pressed together.

Tobin’s hands moved to cradle her lower back and she looked up at her with a mischievous smile. “I wanna get you off like this.”

“Tobin,” she whined, “now is not the time to play around with me.”

“I’m not playing around, baby girl.”

Without another objection, she surrendered herself to Tobin’s plan. She knew that she would say yes eventually anyway. Tobin was the only person that she had ever slept with to have that kind of sway over her.

Tobin sucked on her nipples for what felt like hours, and Christen was sure that she had never been so wet in her life.

“Tobs,” she panted. “I need these off,” she said as she plucked at the waistband of her sleepwear.

Tobin looked almost drunk when she shot her a smirk. “No, you don’t.” She opened her mouth to protest when Tobin slipped a hand into her underwear and cupped her center with her entire hand. “Oh. Baby…” She nibbled on Christen’s collarbone as she whispered, “You’re soaking.”

She bucked into the hand between her legs and made a sound between a whine and a very deliberate exhale. After being teased for so long, the payoff was enormous, even with such light friction. Tobin’s fingers were curious, yet they knew exactly what they were doing and where they were going. Tobin gave her one long, slow, dirty kiss before her mouth was back suckling a nipple.

Every shock of pleasure created by Tobin’s mouth went straight to her core.

“Oh… shit,” she groaned. “I’m close.”

Tobin looked up at her again, a hot, intense, brown-eyed gaze, and she cried out the first time that a deft finger flicked her clit. 

Ungracefully, she flopped onto the other side of their overlaid sleeping bags and splayed her arms above her head. She was aware that Tobin’s gaze was still on her chest as she fought for breath, and it made her feel aroused all over again.

“That was super fun,” Tobin commented casually.

Christen laughed in disbelief and weakly slapped Tobin’s thigh. “You’re evil.”

Tobin pouted as she smoothly moved onto her side and leaned on her forearm so that she could look down at her girlfriend. “I don’t think that’s fair,” she whispered as she trailed her index finger down Christen’s torso, from collarbone to bellybutton. “I think you came pretty hard.”

“I did,” the lawyer reluctantly admitted.

“So what’s the problem, princess?” Tobin teased.

Christen pulled Tobin down for a hard kiss and spoke against her lips. “Take off your pants and I’ll show you.”

Tobin chuckled into another kiss. “Always so bossy. My bossy girl.”

She impatiently tugged at Tobin’s hoodie and suppressed a big smile. She ran her thumb across the artist’s bottom lip as she said, “You’re cocky and you’re annoying, but I love you.”

“Oh baby, you’re so sweet to me.”

Christen laughed again, loud and genuine, and she pressed her face against Tobin’s neck. She nuzzled and kissed the skin there, taking in Tobin’s unique scent, the smell of paint that seemed to cling to her regardless of how many times she showered, and the woods. She slipped her hands underneath the sweater, placed her palms on Tobin’s bare back, and murmured sweet words into her skin. “I love you in a way that I’ve never loved anyone else. I love the way you take care of me. I love the way you look at me. I love the way that you challenge me, especially when I’m being stubborn. I love the way that you try not to wake me when you climb into bed.” She finished with a kiss to her jaw before she looked up with a rather playful grin. “Was that more to your liking?”

Tobin grinned back at her. “Yes, I liked that very much, and I love you too. Now, what were you saying about me taking off my pants?”

The next day consisted of freshly made coffee, Tobin sweetly placing a beanie on her head in the cold, early morning, hiking, and fishing. It was another beautiful day with an energetic Morena and an infectiously happy Tobin.

And Christen was, maybe, coming around to the appeal of camping.


End file.
